The Ring is The Hope
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Post Riechenbach Falls, what I wanted to happen at the end and what I want to happen in the future season(s) sorry I stink at summary's. :P Sherlolly obviously (I ship them so much I have no words to describe it :P and sorry for the terrible cover image. It'll get better soon, rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Molly's POV**

I walk through the lab, ready to go home. I grab the knob of the door and am about to pull when I hear a voice behind me.

"You're wrong, you know. You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you. But you were right. I'm not okay." I hear him say. I jump and turn around and then look at him.

"Tell me what's wrong." I say. He looks at me with his gaze of steel.

"Molly, I think I'm going to die." He says simply. What did he need?

"What do you need?" I ask him.

"If I wasn't everything that you think I am, everything that I think I am, would you still want to help me?" He asks me, of course I would.

"What do you need?" I ask him again.

"You." He says walking close to me.

After a few moments I just drop my bag and place my two hands on either side of his head and bring his face forward so our lips our touching. The second I did so I immediately regretted it, but then I feel his lips move with mine, kissing me back. His hands find their way to my waist and they gently grasp it, pulling me slightly closer to him. When we separate I smile and say,

"I'm in."

"Well obviously. Now I need your help." He says and then he explains his plan to me

* * *

****A few months later****

He's watching John. John touches his grave and then walks away. I look at Sherlock, he's thinking again. I gently come up behind him and touch his shoulder,

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask. He looks at me and then says,

"No." Just seconds before I feel his lips on mine again. When we break away he smiles and says, "But I am now." I smile and so does he. "I'm going to be gone a long time Molly." He says

"I know."I reply

"But before I leave I want you to know one thing." He says, his light blue eyes piercing right into mine.

"Yes, Sherlock?" I ask, trying not to let my nerves get to me. He hands me a simple envelope and then walks away.

I stand there for a moment and then I open the envelope

_Molly Hooper,_

_ I'm going to be gone a long time, trying to kill Moriarty's web. And I we both know that I may never return. But over the last few months, since you first told me that you didn't count, I realized something. I want you to know that I care for you very deeply. And I don't know how to say this, or if I'm even going to deliver this letter. But if I make it out of this alive, which I'm sure I will-now let me tell you I do regret not being able to ask you this in person, but it's too dangerous. Molly Hooper, will you marry me? The ring is attached to the bottom of this letter. If you care towards me like I think you do, and like I care towards you, please put it on, and if anybody asks. You're smart and you can make something up, I'm sure of it. And when I get back and if the ring is on your finger, we will be married within the hour._

_SH_

I smile and detach the ring from the envelope and examine it. I smile and then slip it onto my left ring finger.

"Yes Sherlock Holmes, you mad man. I will wait for you, and I will marry you." I say smiling and then I fold up the letter put it in my coat and head off to work.

* * *

**Readers,**

**So yes, this is the prologue of the story that I mentioned in my storm Giving Families a Try. It was what I thought of while watching The Riechenbach Fall so yeah, I may not get the rest up for a while because I'm trying to catch farther up with the story listed above, but hope you liked it :3  
**

**-Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Molly's POV**

It's been three years since I've last seen him. Since he gave me that note, since that moment I slipped his ring on my finger. He hasn't communicated me in any way, nothing at all. Three years and he's still now back. I'm still wearing his ring, and everybody's stopped asking who I was 'engaged' to because I refuse to tell them. I tried to tell Mrs. Hudson and John one day just last month because I couldn't take it anymore.

"_Molly what a wonderful surprise!" Mrs. Hudson says opening the door to 221B. I smile and say,_

"_Hi, I just have something to tell you and John." _

"_Oh come in come in! It's freezing outside." She says and lets me in._

_We sit down and start to have tea when Mrs. Hudson asks,_

"_So Molly what do you need to tell us?"_

"_Um, well it's about my engagement." I say looking down into my tea, 'Come on Molly, you can do it, just tell them. Just get it out of your mouth and into the air, they're some of your closet friends.' I think_

"_Oh, are you finally going to reveal who this mystery bloke is?" John asks laughing a bit. I manage a forced laugh and then say,_

"_Um, yeah." I nervously, fidgeting my fingers on my mug._

"_Well out with it Molls." John says. 'Molly don't be a sissy and back out now, you're almost there. They deserve to know' I think. And then say,_

"_It's Sh-" I begin but the there's a knock on the door._

"_Oh that must be the delivery man." Mrs. Hudson says leaving to answer the door. When she's John turns to me and asks,_

"_Who was it again Molls, I didn't quite catch the name."_

"_It's She-" I start again but then Mrs. Hudson says,_

"_Oh John it's Mary!" _

"_Coming!" He calls. He then turns to me. "As you were saying Molly."_

"_No it's not important. I'll see you later John, thank you for the tea." I say faking a smile and then I hug him quickly and go out and back to the flat. _

I've tried to tell, Greg I just about got the first half of his name until his wife came in. Hell I tried to tell Sally or Anderson! Not that they listened, to anything.

I hear my alarm clock go of. I turn it off and lug myself out of bed and after putting my hair into a ponytail I get changed into some casual jeans and a simple turtle neck. It's Christmas Eve in a week. John and Mrs. Hudson are throw \ing a party, but I don't really want to go. I already have a dress, but it just doesn't seam right, going to 221B without him being there.

* * *

**I'm going to keep it Molly's point of view for a few chapters, so unless I say that I'm changing point of view assume it's in the point of view of the person from the previous chapter. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is still Molly's POV, just an fyi, it will stay Molly's POV until I change POV's (I orignially had one big Molly chapter, so I decided to just cut it up into pieces)**

* * *

I listen to Lestrade, John, Sally and Anderson argue over something stupid.

"You should know! You bloody lived with him!" Anderson yells

"Just because I lived doesn't mean I think like him." John snaps back

"Well he cared about you most obliviously, so would he approve or not John?" Greg asks John.

"Lestrade, I told you, I don't know him. I thought I did but then he went and bloody killed himself for no reason ."

"He was a fake that's why." Sally says.

"No he wasn't, no one can fake being that much of an annoying git all the time." John says and then I just loose it. I just stop sobbing, propping my elbows on the desk and put my head in my hands crying into them.

Everyone's silent and then I feel John place a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Molly." He says and then I stand up and take his hand from my shoulder.

"You guys have no idea do you? None of you listened, did you even care in the first place! I've told every single one of you, I thought that you would have listened and cared! But I was obviously wrong!" I say walking in front of my desk to face all of them.

"Molly?" John asks.

"What's she going on about?" Sally whispers to Anderson who shrugs. I take a deep breathe, I don't care anymore, I'm going to tell every single one of them right now.

"The day he died, the morning before, he came to the lab. He told me that he cared for me, and then handed me a note after kissing me. And literally he purposed in that note. And I was just going to find him to tell him my answer, and then they told me that he had killed himself. And it hurts me so badly and I can barely walk here and pass the place he died. Because I love him so much! And after he was found dead, none of you came to see me. Not any of you came to make sure I was okay to make sure that I wasn't broken. 3 years I've woken up to see his ring on my finger every day, and I always find myself thinking if he was alive, would he have actually gone through with the marriage. I thought you guys would care enough to even give a damn and try to find out, but none of you did!" I say and then I fall to the floor and hug my knees to my chest just sobbing.

* * *

**Uh oh :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Yep still Molly)**

I feel John sit down next to me.

"Molly." He says calmly. "Molly look at me." He says again. I look at him and then he places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright." He says and then holds open his arms and I take them. He hugs me for a while and then helps me up. Sally then walks over and hugs me too, and after Sally, Greg, and after Greg, Anderson.

When we're all done with the hugs Lestrade, Sally and Anderson Leave. John turns to me and then asks,

"Molly why didn't you tell me." Gently, sitting next to me pulling a chair next to my desk.

"I tried to, when I came over for tea with you and Mrs. Hudson, but then I was interrupted when I tried to tell you twice so I just gave up and kept it to myself." I say wiping a tear away from my eye. John smiles and then says,

"Molly, you can always come to me. Doesn't matter when or where you can always come to me." I smile and then say,

"Thank you so much John." he smiles and then gets a text on his phone.

"Well, I've got a date with Mary. I'll see you Molly."

"Bye John." I say and then he leaves.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, I have another few longer ones coming next**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know Sherlock is gonna be OOC in some of the chapters but I'm doing my best on getting into his character more, but hey what's fanfiction for :D**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

I get up and dust myself off panting. I look at the bodies around me and then let out a large breathe. Three years of running and running and I had done it. I had beaten Moriarty and his web. I smile and then start laughing and clap my hands. I then push myself out of the sewer system.

I look around, I was in Glasgow by the looks of it, and it was approximate four days before Christmas. I walk towards a train station and then I stop. I turn around and see a young couple holding hands and running down the street laughing. Obviously newly engaged...Molly.

I smile, Molly Hooper. I remember what she looked like the last day I actually saw her.

_She was wearing her green coat zipped up all the way and was wearing finger-less gloves, causing her fingers to me cold and red. The tip of her nose was red and her hair was down in two braids and little bow clips were on the ends. She wasn't wearing anything special, jeans and a green turtleneck shirt. We had been watching John at my "grave". After he had left she had put her hand on my shoulder._

"_Are you alright?" She asks with caring filled in her voice. I turn to her and say,_

"_No." She opens her mouth to ask me something but I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her towards me. Her lips were chapped from the cold, but I hardly noticed. When I kissed her I was filled with a warm comforting feeling. When we separate I look at her and then say"But I am now." and she hugs me resting her head on my chest. I smile and then say,_

"_Molly, I'm going to be gone a long time."In a serious tone,making sure that she understood that I may not be back for months, years even._

"_I know." She says simply. I then realized that I did want to go through with this._

"_But before I do, I want you to know one thing." I say. _

"_Yes, Sherlock?" She asks, and I can tell she's nervous. I take the piece of paper and hand it to her, starting to walk away. _

_I hid behind a tree as she read it, at the end she took the ring in her hands and started moving it around, inspecting it. I sigh and then turn to continue leaving, if she didn't believe me she didn't. I hoped that she not only believed me, but believed in me. Believing that I could beat his men. Because I believed in her, that when I returned, she would be waiting for me. Or at least I hoped._

I smile and then start laughing.

"Oh Molly Hooper! I'm coming home! I'm gonna be home for the holidays!" and then start off getting on the train.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, so this chapter isn't the best written content wise so just bare with me. **

**I hope you enjoy this :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

I climb onto the bus and take a seat next to some random old woman. I then take out the picture that I had kept in my pocket. It was a picture the Mrs. Hudson had forced me to take with John and Molly. I smile and move my thumb so I can see Molly's face.

"Is that you're girlfriend?" The woman asks. I jump slightly and then she laughs and says, "She's very very pretty. What's her name?"

"Molly. Molly Hooper." I say

"Molly, what a lovely name." She says. I smile and then she says, "How long was it since you last saw her?"

"Pardon?" I ask.

"Well obviously the way you're holding that photograph you haven't seen her in quite a while." She says. I shrug and say,

"Three years. I've been busy and I've had no way to contact her for three years." Putting the picture back in my pocket.

"Well that's a shame. Did you know that you look awfully like that detective man that killed himself three years ago today?" She asks me.

"Yes I get that alot." I say simply and then I see the bus stop and get up.

"Lovely talking to you sunny!" she says as I get off of the bus and go into the hotel.

I walk up to the desk and say,

"I'd like to get a room for the night."

"Name?" The receptionist asks me. I think for a moment, I couldn't use Mycroft's name, because then he'd get noted that I was somehow alive and then he'd alert John and that would get complicated.

"Brian Lestrange." I say randomly. The receptionist hands me a key and says,

"That'll be 50 pound for the night." and I hand him the money and walk up to the room I was assigned.

* * *

**Yes Lestrange, I was watching Harry Potter whileI wrote this X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Molly's POV**

I wake up and shut off my alarm. I roll out of bed and standing up get my dressing gown on over my pajamas and walk out to the kitchen.

"Hello Toby." I say as he rubs against my leg. I smile and pick him up walking into the kitchen.

I set Toby down on the counter and get my coffee. I then hold onto it for a while, before taking a careful sip. I look at my calendar, today was Christmas Eve, and like usual I had no one to spend the holidays with. I finish my coffee and make myself some pancakes to put me in a better mood, and it works a bit. I then go into the shower and just let the hot water pour over me for a while before washing my hair and getting out of the shower.

When I'm done I decide to make the effort to tie back my hair and braid it. I really needed to get it cut, it's at my mid back. I smile and then go into my closet and choose my favorite pair of well fitting jeans and a pink turtleneck that was warm and fuzzy. I smile and then slip on my shoes and grabbing my coat and cloves leave my flat.

I walk into the morgue and put my lab coat on sitting down at my desk and starting on paperwork. The rest of the hospital is fairly empty except for patients and their families. I turn on the radio and that stupid Christmas song comes on,

"I don't want alot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. And I just want you for my own, make my wish come true. You're all I want for Christmas this year." The signer sings. I smile, for the last two years the only thing I've wanted for Christmas, or my birthday, was for Sherlock to come into the room and just be safe. I start lightly humming along with the song and the next thing I know it, I'm singing along with it, dancing and singing into my pen as I walk around the room, sorting my paperwork.

I hear a knock at the door and John's standing there. I turn off the radio and say,

"Hi John."

"Hello Molly. I just wanted to tell you that there's no Christmas party tonight. But Mary and I are going to a play and Mary wanted to know if you were coming as well. Then tomorrow if you wanted to come over for brunch to exchange gifts?" He asks. I nod and say,

"I'll be over tomorrow, Toby and I are going to watch Doctor Who re-runs like every year, it's become kind of like a tradition." and then I laugh slightly.

"Molly are you sure you're alright?" He asks me seriously coming over to stand beside me as I short out more paperwork. I smile and then say,

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, this is the third Christmas without him, what makes it any different then the ones with him? He never came 'round, never wished me Merry Christmas."

"Molly-" John says softly.

"So why is this one any different. For the last two years I've lived without him, what's one more Christmas going to do." I say

"Molly." John says again.

"I mean he's dead, so I guess that does make a difference-" I begin.

"Molly!" John says. I look at him and he looks me in the eye. "Molly you're not fine, I can tell."

"I'm fine John, just tired I guess." He sighs and says,

"Just please come 'round tomorrow morning." I nod and say,

"I will."

"Thank you. See you then Merry Christmas Molly." He says and then leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sherlock's POV**

I get off the train and head right to 221B, I needed to talk to John. When I get there it's empty, his coat and shoes are gone and he's wearing his formal wear, Oh dear god he's out on a date. The theatre to be exact. I then rush out the door and walk to the theatre.

I catch sight of John going into the mens' room. Perfect. I follow him in and then he's standing by the sink. He sees me in the mirror and whips around.

"What the hell?!" He yells

"John yes lovely to see you to." I say

"But you're dead?" He asks.

"No not really, I just had to go and finish killing off Moriarty's web, and in order to do that I had to stay low key, so faking my death was by far the easiest thing to do." I say and then I feel a large pounding blow to my nose.

"What the hell Sherlock! I thought you were dead, and not to mention Molly. She's an emotional wreck! She broke down sobbing last week when we were talking about you!" He yells. I feel my stomach twist, Molly.

"John I'm sorry but-"

"But it's what you had to do to beat Moriarty. Is it all done now?" He asks. I nod and say,

"Finished the last few off a few days ago. I just got in."

"Well are you going to see Molly?" He asks me.

"I was, but then I realized I needed to talk to you." I say

"What about?"

"How do you know when you're in love?" I ask.

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure that I really am in love with Molly and I won't end up hurting both of us in the long run." I say

"Well Sherlock what was running through your mind when you purposed?" He asks me

"Oh I handed her a piece of paper just before I left London." I say.

"Wait so she knew you were alive?" He asks.

"Yes, but I lost my mobile, or well more it was stolen, two weeks in and I couldn't write or phone from a public telephone, I had to make it seam like I had nobody. Because if they had found out Molly knew I was alive and that I- that I-I loved her, they would have captured her and possibly killed her trying to get to me. And I didn't want that happening." I say

"Wait so you haven't talked to Molly, in almost three years?"

"No, but I've wanted to. John you have no idea how much I wanted to hear her voice so I knew that she was alive and safe. But I couldn't. And it was killing me John. But I don't know what to do John. I don't know if she would like me to go to her flat now or if I should wait for the morning, and what do I say to her because if she did accept, l I am taking her to the courthouse and I do want to be married to her within the hour." I say and then I pause, "Wait, how did you know I purposed?"

"Because a few days ago, when she broke down. She kind of yelled it." John says, "In front of Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson and I. And bloody hell if we were to catch all of the tears in a jar, we'd have an ocean." I feel my stomach sink even more. I had made Molly cry, I hated that feeling.

"John I need to see her." I say.

"She's coming 'round tomorrow morning for brunch, and I have a plan." John says. I raise my eyebrows and he explains it to me.

* * *

**Oh so what is this master plan I wonder :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Molly's POV**

I wake up to Toby meowing.

"Merry Christmas to you too boy." And I smile slightly. Today I was going to do something extra special for myself. I get out of bed and then make myself the special coffee that my friend had given me and use the flavored creamer. It tasted different, but a good different. When I was done my coffee I made myself eggs and french toast and ate that giving a few pieces to Toby as a holiday treat.

I went and took a nice long shower, using one of the scented body washes that my work friends had given me. And then I use my new favorite smelling shampoo and conditioner, strawberry peppermint. I then get dressed in jeans, and instead of a turtleneck, I put on a light blue long sleeved shirt with a slight V-neck, not too large but not too small, just the right G-rated length, and with my black tank-top under it, it looked even better. Instead of putting my hair up, I blow it dry and curl it slightly at the ends. I then look at my make-up, and then shrug and decide to apply none, I wasn't trying to impress anybody today. I just wanted to make a fresh start to this Christmas.

I then walk into my bedroom and pick his ring up from my bed stand and carefully put it on smiling, and when it touches my skin it sends shivers up my spine and fills my chest with a warm feeling of happiness. I then put on a silver locket with a picture of Toby inside of it and tiny light blue stud earrings. I smile and look in the mirror. I actually liked how I looked today. I looked pretty even. I smile and then grabbing a hair-tie put it around my wrist just in case I need to put it up, I put on my coat and start out the door in my sneakers, only to find five inches of snow on the ground at least. I smile and then closing the door, put on my snow boots with the little puff balls on the end. I then kiss Toby lightly on the head and say,

"Don't get into too much trouble." And grabbing my gifts for John, Mary and Mrs. Hudson. Start out and grab a cab to 221B.

I knock on the door and after some shuffling and voices complaining, Mrs. Hudson answers.

"Oh Molly dear come in! We were just about ready to serve the food!" She says smiling. I smile back and then she lets me in and I take off my boots and my coat. I walk in and then Mary screams and runs up to me hugging me, she was after all a good friend and work partner of mine.

"Oh my god you actually came!" She says. I hug her back and smile.

"Yes, Yes I did." I say. She looks at me up and down and says,

"You look amazing Molly, come and grab some tea or coffee and sit down." Dragging me into the kitchen smiling brightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**And the moment you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

I hear Molly enter, and then Mary starts freaking out. She laughs and then Mary says that she looks amazing and I smirk to myself. I wonder if she was wearing that dress again. I'm hiding in a secret room connected by a hidden door in the front foyer. I hear Mary sigh and say,

"Molly, the first step to getting over a man is to take the ring off and accept that he's dead and you are allowed to move on." I hear someone's weight shift, must be Molly's.

"Um, I would prefer to keep it on. It makes me feel like he's here, with me. Like that he's holding my hand and keeping me safe. I'm just not ready yet." She laughs nervously then Mary groans and says,

"Molly it's been three years, you have to move on." Even though Mary was totally in on this plan, and Mrs. Hudson as well. I grin to myself as I picture the look on her face.

"Mary no I don't want to! Mary stop!" Molly snaps. And I hear her move, most likely away from Mary. "Mary I love him and I just can't!" Molly says and then Mary sighs and says,

"I'm sorry Molly. I'm just looking out for you." and then I hear someone sob, probably Molly.

"Oh Molly!" Mrs. Hudson says and stands up, most likely giving her a handkerchief.

"Thank you all so much." Molly says, "Now, can we get on with the gift exchange." I grin even wider and then Molly digs around in her bag and hands them gifts.

After I hear some unwrapping.

"Oh my god Molly this is incredible where did you get it?!" Mary exclaims.

"Um, I made it. I found my old sewing machine and I was bored last night while watching television so I decided to make those little stuffed things." Molly says, I can tell that she's blushing, predictable, and amazing Molly Hooper.

"Wow Molly these are really cool." John says. She laughs nervously and says,

"Thank you." and then John says,

"Okay my turn." and hands out his gifts.

"Oh thank you John." Molly says. John had gotten her the renewed edition of the book Pride and Prejudice along with the movie.

"Oh Johnny! This is amazing thank you so much!" Mary gushes and then I hear the two kiss quickly, causing Molly to tighten her grip around the mug causing her ring to make a little click noise and then her feet shuffle and she sifts her weight. John had gotten Mary a gold bracelet with jewels encrusted in the chain.

After a while longer John gets up and says,

"I'll be right back." and I hear him come closer to the door and then gently open it.

"Thank God I've been in there forever."

"An hour is hardly forever, now are you ready or what?" John says.

"Of course I'm ready!" I say.

"Shut up you big idiot, she'll hear you!" He shushes me. I then nod and he goes into the room.

"Hey, Molly, we have a surprise for you. He just sort of turned up on my doorstep yesterday and I think that you'll like him."

"John I hardly think she needs another cat." Mary says as told to.

"Mary shut up!" John hisses as told to do so. I hear Molly shift her weight forward, and place her mug on the table, her ring clinking as she lets it go, making my stomach churn.

"Both of you hush and tell me what it is!" She says smiling and then I stride into the room.

I see her and our eyes lock. I smile and say,

"Hello Molly Hooper." and she stands up. Her eyes glistening with tears. She truly did look amazing. She was wearing well fitted jeans, a blue v-neck shirt with a black tank top under it, no make-up, a silver locket and a bracelet. She covers her mouth with her hands, and after a while I get impatient so I say, "Oh just come here."

* * *

**Should I make you guys wait until later tonight/tomorrow... **

**Yeah I should XD**

**Review? (please and thank you :3)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Fluffiness and Feels ahaid :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I walk over to him as fast as I could without knocking things over and then throw myself at him. He catches me, hugging my middle tightly. I bury my head in his shoulder and just start sobbing,

"Three bloody years and nothing. No call, no text, no e-mail, not even a simple damn letter." I sob. He chuckles and then just hugs me tighter. I hug him tighter too. I then move my hands from around his shoulders to either side of his head, twisting my fingers in his curls and our lips just sort of crash together. I hear Mary say,

"Jeez, are they always like this?"

"Mary shut up." John says again only more in a playful tone. Our lips glide over each other until I feel his tongue make it's way into my mouth and wrap around mine. I pull myself up and closer to him. He hugs my waist tighter, his hands slipping down to my lower back and pulling me so close that our bodies are touching. And everything is just zoned out, I can't hear anybody or see anybody else in the room.

After a while I hear John clear his throat and calling from what seamed like miles away,

"Oi!" Obviously having been saying that a long time, "Guys this really is cute and heart warming. But you should really stop before this goes to far." But we ignore him and stay together a few more seconds before slowly separating. He leans his head forward and rests it on my head and takes a deep breathe. I bury my head into his chest and close my eyes, and just continue to sob into him. I feel his hot breathe on my hear as he mutters,

"Molly, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm right here and we're going to be fine. Calm down." and then I feel him peck my ear and kiss the spot on my neck under it. I feel my breathing calm down and my heart rate return to normal.

I smile and then say,

"Merry Christmas Sherlock."

"Merry Christmas Molly." He says and kisses under my ear again. I rest my head on his shoulder and we just stand there holding each other.

"Okay so are you two done?" John asks.

"No." Sherlock says and then scoops me up bridal style. "We have to take a trip to the courthouse."

"Why?" I ask laughing.

"I told you, when I got back and that ring was on your finger we'd be married within the hour." He says. I link my arms around his neck and laugh,

"Right now?" I ask.

"Yes right now," He says.

"You're joking." I say.

"Do I look like I'm joking Molly?" He asks, with all seriousness in his voice.

"Okay then, I guess we're going to the courthouse." I say.

"Exactly what I'm saying." He says and then he carries me out,

"I can walk you know." I say

"Bye John!" He calls.

"You two, wait for us." John says. Sherlock lets me down and I get my boots and coat on.

"You're seriously not kidding about this are you?" I ask zipping up my coat.

"No I am not. I am 100% serious about this." He says.

"You have rings yeah?" I ask him. He pulls out a medium sized case and says,

"Yes, sized and everything."

"Sherlock are you sure about this? How many people know you're back?" I ask him.

"Everyone that needed to." He says simply and then links his arm around my waist and opens the door, walking out and pecking my lips before we hear,

"Mr. Holmes over here!" and a camera flash.

We break apart and then Sherlock brings his coat collar up and tucks his head down.

"Sherlock how many people did you tell?" I ask covering my head with my hands.

"Mr. Holmes, how did you fake your death?"

"Is that Dr. Molly Hooper?" They ask.

"Sherlock I'm going to bloody kill you. Why couldn't we just get married like a normal couple under normal circumstances?" I part ask part yell as John and Mary run past us and hail a cab.

"I didn't tell that many people. Naturally I told Lestrade and some people may have seen me at Scotland Yar-" He starts but I cut him off.

"Just shut-up and come to the cab." I say sliding in, Oh my god could this day get any more hectic.

* * *

**:3 Please Review I would love to hear your feedback on how to better improve the story :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: People may be a bit OOC here, but I was bored and I decided to write a fun and fluffy chapter filled with flirting with our favourite OTP :3 (or in reality it was 3 am and it seamed like a good idea, and it wasn't. But a conversation that happens in this part of the story is critical for the future chapters which I've already written XD)**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

When we are successfully in the cab. Molly looks at me her eyebrows raised.

"And you told everyone you were back before me because-?" She asks. I sigh and then say,

"Because I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted the moment where I saw you again and saw if you had accepted me asking you to marry me to be perfect. And I highly doubt that marching into your flat in the middle of the night would be considered appropriate in your book."

"Here's an idea, how about you both shut up and get over it. I'm not sure if the courthouse is even open today. Because it is a _holiday _not that you two know that those are, good god how did I not see this coming." John says.

"See what coming?" I ask.

"You two getting married. You love her and have for a while, and don't say anything I may not be you but I can make some pretty fair assumptions. Every single time someone would mention her your ears would prick up like a dogs and when we went to go visit her you always seamed confused, causing you to be cold." John says. I look at him gaping

"Good one sweetheart!" Mary calls from the passangers' seat.

"Why thank you m'lady." John says.

"Okay enough with the nicknames-" I start, blushing. Then Molly grins. Oh god I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Why? Do you not like the nicknames my love?" Molly asks grinning. I try to make myself look angry, but instead I get a warm fuzzy feeling inside my chest. She grins and says, "So you do like them, you're smiling." She says reaching over John and pointing a finger at my mouth.

"I am not." I say, again trying to look angry and dismissive of it.

"Yes you are. Admit it, you like the nicknames-" she pauses and then thinks, before her grin increases. Oh god I don't know if I'm ready for this, "Honey bear." She says scarcastically. I groan and place my head on the window of the cab.

"Just kill me now." I mutter, trying not to let the laugh leave my lips. Molly leans over John again and pecks my cheek. She waits and clears her throat.

"Sherlock-? Come on you know you want to. I know you do." She says smiling. Oh screw it-I sigh and then peck her nose,

"There happy?" I ask trying to sound mad.

"Yes." She says

"Okay, just you two stop it for now, save it for tonight. By the way, Mary is it alright if I spend the night at your flat?" John asks.

"Sorry, my sister's over." She says shrugging, but I know that she's just trying to get back at John for snapping at her this morning while she was making tea.

"_John dear do you want some tea? Or is your leg bothering you-" She starts_

"_Damn my leg!" He exclaims. "Sorry I'm so sorry." He then says right afterwords. She rolls her eyes and comes over to his chair and sits on his nap, leaning her head into his shoulder causing my stomach to lurch making me realize how nervous I was for Molly to arrive._

"_It's fine." She says pecking his cheek before the two proceed to have a miniture make-out session in front of me, disgusting. _

John grumbles and says,

"Then on the way back, I am going to go buy foam earplugs, and a nice audio book with soundproof head phones. Molly did you pack your things?" He asks.

"What?" She asks startled.

"Obviously you are going to move in. You're getting married for God's sake." He says. Molly then smiles and says,

"Oh, I haven't packed yet, but I'm sure I could do it quickly, my building's just down the street from the courthouse actually, I just have to pick my clothing, Toby and a few other things up and turn my keys into my landlord." She says. I look out the window and smile picturing Molly living in 221B.

"Wait who's Toby?" I ask

"My cat, remember. You did live there for two months before you went off." She says.

"That blasted little ball of-" I begin

"Don't you insult my cat he was there to comfort me after you would be mean." She says warningly, and then pretends to be mad.

"Molly I didn't-" I begin but she holds her hand up, trying to hide her grin. I sigh and then leaning over John, who has a _just shoot me and make it quick _look on his face and then say, "I'm sorry." before pecking her on the cheek for good measure. She smiles and then pecks my lips before John shoves apart and says,

"I still am in between you two so please keep the flirting and the kissing in my face to a zero please."

* * *

**Please Review, I love to read your feedback to see what I can do to make the story better :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another not-exactly-necessary chapter that I wrote at 3am, but I think that it could have some importance for the story later on :3**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

We enter the courthouse and walk up to a random desk.

"Hello Miss. Hooper and Mr. Holmes? Aren't you dead?" She asks, I believe her name is Lillian, her husband works down the hall from me so she knows me fairly well.

"No I am not, never was. Now can we please get on with this." He asks.

"Sherlock calm down." I say and then slip my hand into his, which is dangling loosely down by his side. He's trying to hide the smirk that I know he wants to show.

"Okay now how may I help you?" She asks.

"We're-" I begin but then Sherlock says,

"Oh isn't it a bit obvious?"

"Um, is she finally suing your arrogant ass for being so rude to her? Because other then that, I have absolutely no idea."

"No-" He begins.

"As I was saying, we're looking to get married." I say calmly.

"Married? Oh well congratulations to you both. That will be just down the hall to the left, fill out these forms before you enter though." She says handing us two clipboards. I nod and say

"Thank you very much."

"Have a great day." She says and we start down the hall filling out the forms.

I fill out mine, first name, last name, middle name, month of birth, day of birth, year of birth the works. And some other stuff about your commitment these being marriage forms and all. Sherlock answers all of them in under two minuets while I take my time.

"Oh come on Molly it's not that complicated." He says.

"Well I like to take my time Mr. I can look at a sheet of paper and memorize everything word for word and recite it backwards, in Latin, Italian, Greek, and Spanish" I say. He grins and then says,

"Oui mademoiselle."

"Oh and French." I pipe in. He grins and then I finish my form and we walk in, this is the moment of truth.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm gonna update a few chapters now because I've written a whole crap load of chapters and I need to post them before it drives me insane how ahead of schedule and organized I am. :3**

**enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

We walk out and I still can't believe that I did what I just did.

"Well congratulations mate, I think a celebration dinner is in order." John says. Is it already that late? I look at my watch, it is almost five, then again Molly had arrived at around 11, then they had eaten at 12, gift exchange at 1, me surprising Molly at 1:30, cab at 2, getting here at 2:30 and then hours in here because nobody believed that I was the real Sherlock Holmes. Molly smiles and then I take her hand causing her to blush.

"Molly you don't have to be embarrassed every time I take your hand. We are married and that's what normal married people do right?" I ask. She smiles and says,

"Oh so you did your research."

"Well being in a train sharing a compartment with a newly wedded couple for three days actually did allow me to reflect on my "feelings" even more then I already had." I say smiling. She grins and then puts her gloves in her pockets, just when it snowed, it had decided to suddenly get warmer the day after.

John and Mary are walking ahead of us, hand in hand laughing and talking. I wrap one arm around Molly's shoulders and she smiles and wraps one around my waist. She looks at her left hand and says,

"I never thought that I would be wearing these two rings. Ever." I look over her tiny frame and glance at my own hand. The golden wedding band sticking out.

"Neither did I to be honest. But there's a first time for everything." I say. She laughs nervously and then asks,

"What John was talking about in the cab. About tonight-do we have to. You know.." Trailing off. I then realize and my eyes widen and my heart rate quickens.

"No not if you-" I start but she cuts me off and says,

"No no not like that-I mean I'm just-" And then laughs. "Oh God we are horrible at making appropriate conversations."

"No Molly this is perfectly appropriate conversation. We are married and this is a topic that will be brought up eventually. I am going to be perfectly honest with you Molly. The question is not if we want to, or if we have to it's if we're ready." I say. She sighs and says,

"You see that's my problem. How do we know if we're ready?"

"It'll just feel like we are." I say simply pecking her temple as we arrive at the restaurant that John said we were going to go to.

* * *

**Some awkward talk between a nervous Molly and a slightly confused about his feelings Sherlock **

**Okay so school starts in like, a week and three days and I'm like totally stressed and I'm starting High School and I'm kind of scared because I'm going to stinking High School. And I'm like not ready for school to start and I really hope that I have time for this website because I love just opening my e-mail and seeing how many people are following, and favourite-ing. And I love reading the reviews that you guys give on this story and it's a really good feeling to know that people are actually reading my stuff, and that they like it.**

**So thank you all :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Molly's POV**

We get to a posh little restaurant and walk in. We get a table for four and then are seated by a window, John and Mary next to each other and Sherlock and I next to each other. Only then, under the dimmed lights do I realize that Sherlock was wearing his dark purple dress shirt that fit him way to well. I gaze at it for a few seconds and then bring my attention to my menu.

"So Molly, you just about went from being that mousy girl that works downstairs that can't get over a dead man to the girl that's married to Sherlock Holmes. Because the nurses are cruel." Mary says.

"But Mary you are a nurse."

"And she is very cruel." John says looking at her, still obviously mad about being made to stay in the flat.

"I can spend the night at my flat if it bugs you that much John. I mean, it's just one more night that I get to pack-" I start.

"No, Molly I'm sorry if it seamed like I wanted you not to move in. I didn't mean to sound rude. It is none of my business what you do with your _husband._" He exaggerates the word husband to Sherlock, who glares and sticks his tongue out like a five year old "and I do not mind, just keep the noise down." He continues. I feel my face heat up, "I'm kidding." He adds.

"You better be." Sherlock says.

"Oh please what are you five?" John asks.

"No, I am not five. Do I look five?" Sherlock asks looking at me.

"No you don't. You look like a strong man with the mind of a five year old." I say causing his mouth to drop open and gape at me. I giggle and then say, "I'm kidding Sherlock." before pecking his cheek, causing him to poke the sensitive part of my waist causing me to squeak and jump a bit. I turn to him and he's smirking. I sigh and then look at the menu again. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

A little bit after our food comes, John gets up and goes to talk to some waiter about service he said. He then comes back and just as I take a large bite of my pasta and Sherlock sips his soda a line of waiters and the chef come out with a large cake. Mary and John are trying not to laugh as I nearly choke and Sherlock nearly spits out all of his soda all over the cake that says, _To Sherlock and Molly, From John and Mary_ with a heart on it.

"Attention everybody I would like to call your attention over here." The chef calls causing the restaurant to be quiet and for everybody to look at us. "As requested by John Watson I would like to ask you to please give a round applause to congratulate the newly wedded couple Sherlock and Molly Holmes! Merry Christmas!" He calls causing everybody to either cheer and clap or say, 'I thought he was dead' John is grinning like an idiot and got the whole thing on film. Mary is beaming and laughing too. Sherlock has a death glare at John and I'm laughing at how John's not scared for his life right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sherlock's POV**

After we eat a good part of the cake and pack it up, we leave the restaurant which said that as a wedding gift me the legendary hero Sherlock Holmes, was 'on the house'. God that was embarrassing and I was going to kill John, we had no time to run back to Molly's flat, it was dark cold and calling for a small blizzard overnight. Mary heads right back to her flat after kissing John goodnight promising to text him when she gets home. John, Molly, and I get into a cab and head back to 221B.

When we get there we enter and I help Molly with her coat as she looks exhausted. She smiles and says,

"Thank you Sherlock, but I have hands."

"I'm sorry you just looked tired." I say. She then groans and says,

"Shoot I don't have anything to sleep in." As she sits down on the couch putting her feet which were covered in striped socks that were the most hideous shade of red, tan and green up onto the cushion just under her. She rubs her face with her hands yawning. I then walk into my bedroom and pull out a pair of my pajama pants and a large sweatshirt from uni and then hand then to her.

"Sleep in these. They'll be much more comfortable then anything that you currently own." I say sitting next to her. John is in the kitchen making tea. She smiles and then gets up to go get changed.

When she comes back she's holding up the pants which are much too large for her and swimming in the sweatshirt. Her hair is pulled into a loose sloppy bun on the top of her head and she puts her clothing on the bed and walks back out to me, sitting next to me and leaning her head on my shoulder. Out of instinct I wrap my arm around her shoulders and hold her closer to me. She closes her eyes and cuddles closer to me and I peck the top of her head. She smiles and then sighs. John comes in and hands us tea and then takes his and sits in his chair.

"I am going to kill you." I say to John simply.

"Yeah but it was worth it, the pictures and video are up on the blog. People like it, most didn't believe you were alive but others didn't believe that you and Molly were married." He says grinning. Molly chuckled and says,

"I honestly don't believe it either. Nothing feels different. Most people say that when they've just gotten married they feel different, or they feel a difference in their relationship." I'm a bit taken aback by her words. "I don't really feel different, but the cuddling's a first with you Sherlock." She says.

"I do not cuddle." I say She smiles and then asks,

"Then what do you call this?" I feel myself flush and then say,

"Keeping you warm and safe." Simply. She smiles back and says,

"Oh so that's what it's called. So this isn't cuddling?" I nod and say,

"No cuddling, I don't do cuddling."

"You also don't do feelings." Molly points out. I look at her and say,

"Well played Mrs. Holmes, well played." and she laughs. Her laugh sends a tingling sensation up my spine, it sounds like a happy little bell ringing. I smile and then John says,

"Well I'm turning in for the night, again please not too much noise if you're gonna be up for long." taking his ear plugs with him and starting up to his room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay now I know that I haven't updated in like forever but let me just say that High School melts your brain. Ugggg I'm so tired but who needs sleep when fanfiction is calling me. and just an Fyi, I have completed writing this story on my phone, I just need to get it to my computer and up here, so yeah expect that soon. I am gonna be super busy this weekend, maybe maybe not idk. But please enjoy this chapter and I'm just letting you know that this story may start to stink because I stink at keeping plots active and yeah XD (sorry for the rambling)**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

We sit there in silence for a while and I finish my tea and get up and take my empty cup and go put it in the sink. When I arrive back I resume my previous position and then Sherlock starts talking. I'm not sure what about because I'm so tired that it's starting to become too much work to keep my eyelids open.

"Molly? Molly did you hear what I just said?" He asks. I sit up sightly and say,

"No, sorry I was zoning out."

"Well we better get you to bed then." He says and then we get up and head into the bedroom. I lay down on the bed the second that I'm in the room. And Sherlock goes to get ready, I bring the covers up to my chin and stare at the ceiling.

Sherlock comes and slides in next to me. I smile and then feel him wrap his arms around me. I smile and then rest my head on his chest.

"Sherlock?" I ask

"Yes Molly?" he replies, I turn to him and get a sudden urge to kiss him so I do. When we separate I smile and then say,

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Molly." And I feel myself go to sleep.

I wake up the next morning and slowly open my eyes, bringing my arm up to block the light. I feel the bed next to me and it's empty, and neatly made. I rub my eyes with my hands that are still somewhere in the sleeves of this sweatshirt. I slowly sit up and stretch. I look around and then slowly get up out of bed and walk into the sitting room.

John and Sherlock are interviewing a man. I casually walk out and go to the kitchen where I start to make myself coffee

"Now Mr. Sherman what is it that you're asking us to do again?" John asks.

"Oh John he wants us to help him find out who kidnapped and murdered his sister. He's explained it multiple times." Sherlock explains, obviously in a grumpy mood. I make myself coffee and then make his coffee, black to sugars. I take my mug in one hand and his in the other. I walk out of the kitchen and walk up behind him and then sit on the arm of his chair and hand him his mug.

"What do you want Molly?" He asks me.

"Well good morning to you too Mr. Grouchy pants. I made you coffee." I say handing him the mug.

"Black two sugars?" He asks.

"Of course." I say and then peck his cheek before taking a sip of my own coffee. I then ask, "So what does this one want?" I gesture to the man sitting across from John and Sherlock.

"My name is Brian Sherman, and I would just like to say that I am free for lunch this afternoon if you are." He says to me. Sherlock tenses up while drinking his coffee. I open my mouth to say something when Sherlock then asks,

"Mr. Sherman, are you blind?"

"What? No of course not." He says. Oh god.

"Then obviously you notice the wedding band on my left hand, you've been glancing at it for the last few minuets we've been talking to you. Then you see a woman come out of my bedroom and make me coffee. The first thought that should have come to your mind is that this woman was my wife but the first you think about is wondering if she's free to have lunch with you this afternoon." Sherlock says back. "And I've already solved your case, it was your sister's boyfriend. By the pictures that you've shown me that's the only explanation, it wasn't meant to be a murder, but it was because you can tell by the finger marks on her wrists that it was done by a male, he couldn't have been much older then her because of the size of the hands. Now good day and get out of my house." Sherlock says causing the man to open and close his mouth before walking away and out of the flat.

John turns to Sherlock and says,

"Sherlock you can't be so rude, that's the seventh person this morning."

"Well it's so simple that even their pathetic little brains could have figured it out." Sherlock says.

"Well I'm going to go get changed and then go pack up my things from my flat." I say. Sherlock nods and then says,

"I'll help you pack up. It'll go faster that way."

"Thanks Sherlock." I say and after pecking his cheek I go and change.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, have a wonderful life :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG guys I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been so busy with school and homework and violin and then soccer and all of that lovely good stuff. But I'm done with this story and have to upload it all, and I'm wondering about a sequal. Should I make one? I might... Well that gives me something to think about**

**enjoy :3**

* * *

We arrive at Molly's flat and her landlord gives us boxes. Molly goes to pack up her clothing and sets me on packing up her beloved books. I start on the top shelf. She had nothing but textbooks. Then again she had just started getting her PhD. For pathology just before I had left. I pack those up and then I see more non-fiction reads, about astronomer, books filled with every little theory about the stars and the earth. Then when I'm just about to seal up the last box I see a tattered book with a few pages falling out. I pick it up, no title. I then open it to a random page and start reading

_Dear Diary,_

_So Sherlock was off today, to finish off Jim's web. I know this is selfish but I wish he would stay. I know the world needs him in order for Jim's empire to be stopped, but he may not return. Not in a few weeks months, could even be years. But before he left he gave me a note, asking me to marry him with a little ring taped to the corner. It's truly a beautiful ring, but now that I'm thinking about it, did he really mean it? He could have just been doing something in the heat of the moment. When he comes back will he remember? These last three months have been the best in my life. I remember last week I was trying to feed Toby and I wasn't paying attention to him so he came up from behind and picked me up by the waist to get my attention. Oh, I gotta get up and go to work. _

_Molly _

This was Molly's diary. I take it and gently set it in the box with the textbooks and close it up. Apparently packing the books had been the majority of the packing because Molly was ready to go by the time I lugged them in there.

"Ready to go?" She asks grabbing her keys.

"That's it?" I ask her

"Well most of the furniture and cups came with the flat. I just needed to grab my clothing, make-up, books and Toby." She says. I nod and then we go out with the few boxes that she had and get a cab back to 221B.

* * *

**Well I'll update the next time I have time. I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, again.**

**And what do you think should I attempt to start writing a sequal? And what should I call it if I do? Something to give your brains to think about it**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm glad to announce that I've started the sequal to this but I need you guys to tell me if you like the alternating POV's or if you want it in third person. What do you think, I'm torn between what I should do.**

**Please Review if you get the chance.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I wake up and hear John and Sherlock arguing.

"You quite, we agreed, no more." John says firmly

"But I need a smoke! Where are my cigars John?" Sherlock asks like a three year old. I laugh and then go into the room.

"I don't know where your stupid cigars are." John says and I grin as I feel them in the pocket of my sweatshirt. Sherlock grabs John's collar and pulls him towards him.

"John so help me I will punch-" He starts but I lean against the door frame with the cigars in my hand. I clear my throat and shake the box.

"Are these what you're looking for?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Molly! Thank you-" He starts but I then open a window and chuck them out at a random bicyclist,

"Merry Christmas!" I shout even though Christmas was long gone, it was almost valentines day today, in fact was valentines day. Toby comes up to be and rests his two front paws against my leg. I pick him up and then stroke his head. "Hello boy." I say and Sherlock pouts and goes and sits in his chair. I put Toby down on John's lap, making Toby purr and rub against the doctor and I walk over to Sherlock while he's sitting in his chair, and wrap my arms around his shoulders from behind and say, "Good Morning my love." Grinning, knowing that he was going to be mad at me, but the look on his face was priceless.

"Traitor." He mutters under his breath and I peck his cheek just as Mrs. Hudson comes in with a young man and says,

"This man is here for the interview about his case." Mrs. Hudson says.

"Yes tell him to sit down." John says pushing Toby off of his lap, causing Toby to let out a sad meow. I peck Sherlock's cheek again and then go to make coffee.

I hear Sherlock and John interview the man and I make a cup of coffee for each of them. I bring out coffee and bring it to John,

"So you're saying that-oh thank you Molly." He says taking the steaming mug from my hand. "As I was saying, so you're saying that your dog is just went up and missing one day, and then was found dead halfway across the country?" John asks.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." The man says. I grab my coffee mug in my free hand and then walk over to Sherlock's chair and sit on the arm and hand him coffee.

"Coffee?" I ask holding it out to him.

"Black two sugars?" He asks.

"Of course love." I say and peck his cheek causing him to smile briefly as a thank you. "So what's this one about? I heard something about a dog?" I ask and then take a sip of my coffee.

"I have a pedigree poodle, she's the best in all of London, wins every single show she's entered in-" The young mans tarts but then Sherlock cuts him off and says,

"He claims someone stole his dog and then killed it halfway across country." I nod and then taking another sip of my coffee ask.

"So you're fancy poodle escaped and died?"

"Not necessarily-Molly was it- Her fence wasn't broken-" He starts

"You keep your prize winning poodle in a fence in your yard?" I ask

"Yes my sister's allergic to dogs-" He starts

"But poodles are hypo-allergenic, you technically really can't be allergic to it if you're allergic to dogs. And there's medicine for that, John's allergic to Toby-" I say and as if on cue John sneezes.

"Get off me you damn cat." John says pushing Toby down again.

"And he has medicine for it so it's not as bad." I finish. Sherlock looks at me and then I say, "I can stop if you would like me to."

"No, No. Keep going, I want to see what you make of this." Sherlock says. I smile and take a sip of my coffee, then say,

"Does your sister like your dog?" I ask.

"My names Ben and no, she just moved in after being kicked out by her boyfriend. She hates the dog, but I want to make things work so we compromised on keeping the dog fenced in the back yard." He says.

"Well you're sister kidnapped your dog and was taking her up to the countryside kennel up there somewhere north of here that way she couldn't be found, but obviously you called her but the fact that you keep glancing at your mobile phone, which is on your lap, facing upward that way you can see the caller ID if someone were to call you about your dog. And she panicked, got out, and killed the dog. Now please escort yourself out or come up with something more interesting." I say. Sherlock chuckles and says,

"Well done Molly."

"Wait I got that right?" I ask looking at him and smiling,

"Yes you did, almost exactly how I would have explained it." Sherlock says. I put my coffee down on the small table and then put my hands in the air.

"Yes! I deduced something!" I say smiling and then I loose balance and fall into Sherlock's lap laughing. He goes red some but I peck his cheek and then gesture to his coffee cup.

"Are you done with that?" I ask.

"Yes, now shouldn't you be getting to work?" He asks.

"No, I have the day off today, every Friday I get a day off, my boss says that I've been improving my work if I get one day off a week." I say smiling and take his cup into the kitchen. "What are you still doing here, you heard me out." I say to Ben smiling as he stops in the hall

"Are you free for lunch later?" He asks me.

"Why is everybody asking me that lately? You're a good looking young man but-" I start causing Sherlock to speak up and come over wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me

"But she's mine and I don't want or like to share." Sherlock says. I laugh and call,

"Have a good day Ben." As he walks out.

I then turn my head to Sherlock and say,

"I really do have to go and wash these mugs, and then my hair, it smells like crap."

"No it doesn't it smells like hair." He says. I laugh and then say,

"Okay you can let me go now Sherlock."

"What if I don't want to?" He asks lightly kissing a spot on my neck under my ear.

"Well then you're going to get coffee all over your shirt because I need to rinse these out before they start smelling." I say.

"Fine." He says and then lets me go.

"Thank you." I say and walk into the kitchen, to rinse out the cups. "So are there any plans for today?" I ask

"Why would there be plans?" He asks, he's the worst liar in the world. I smile and then say,

"Because today is a special day."

"Why?" He asks, again he's the worst liar in the world. I can tell he knows.

"It's Valentines Day babe." I say turning around and smiling at him.

"Oh is it?" He asks looking at the calendar, trying to sound confused but the look in his eyes says it all. I laugh and then peck his cheek and say,

"I'm taking a shower."

"Not before we go out for breakfast." He says smiling.

"Can I at least get changed out of my pajamas?" I ask

"Of course." He says I smile and then go get changed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sherlock's POV**

She actually believed that I forgot Valentines Day. John's been making sure that I remember, he's taking Mary out tonight. And I have big plans for Molly today, and she believed I forgot. We walk into the little breakfast diner and take a seat by the window. She had thrown her hair in a ponytail, and put on some casual jeans and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt. She said that she didn't want to get fully dressed up until she took her shower, she looked fine though.

"Tell me the truth, did you really forget?" She asks, grinning as the waitress comes with our drinks.

"No. How could I when John kept making sure to remind me?" I ask. She laughs and takes a sip of her water.

"Was my "deduction" really accurate this morning?" She asks again.

"Partially, it wasn't his sister he was calling, it was his girlfriend. They had just broken up and he wasn't over her." I say.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asks.

"I'll just have an order of two blueberry pancakes." Molly says,

"Coffee black and two sugars." I say.

"Um, no Sherlock you are eating. He'll get the same order as me. And I already gave you coffee this morning." Molly says.

"Mooollyyyyy." I groan.

"You are eating Sherlock and that is that." She says. The waitress looks at us and then Molly says, "He sometimes refuses to eat when he's on a case. But he's not on a case, so he is going to eat!" She smiles and the waitress takes notes down and then nods and walks away.

Our food comes back pretty quickly and Molly digs right in. I pick at it and then she says,

"Eat." pointing with her fork. I sigh and then take a bite. It doesn't taste that bad, actually, it tastes quite good actually. But I don't like to eat, especially after she stole my cigarettes and then threw them out the window.

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Pretty please?" she asks smiling. I sigh and then take another few bites. Molly smiles and says, "There you go." and taking the last bite of hers. She only makes me eat half of it, but I eat the rest of it just to make her happy. We then get up after paying and start down the street.

I take her hand and then she says,

"So this morning with Ben. You never do stuff like that in public."

"Because I never feel the need to." I tell her pecking her temple.

"When do you feel the need to?" She asks.

"When someone else tries to take you from me. I don't like sharing, nor do I want to." I say.

"Oh so now I'm your property am I?" She asks.

"No, you're-" I begin.

"Sherlock I'm nobody's property. And I am allowed to stand up for myself I do have a voice." She says. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and then say,

"Molly-"

"Don't Molly me. How can you call me yours when we haven't-" She says. I sigh I kiss her neck and say,

"Molly, I told you as soon as we feel we're ready. I don't want to rush you or myself." She shakes her head.

"I have no idea where that just came from. I'm just stressed I guess. Work was hell yesterday, I got a new boss and he refuses to believe that I'm married to you and it just ticks me off that he can tell me to not bring up my personal life at work when he's bragging about his wife and kids all the time. The only good thing about him is that he lets me choose when I get days off." She says.

"It's fine Molly. I understand." I say and kiss her lips and she smiles and we walk back to 221B

When we get back to the flat Molly takes her shower getting changed into a turtleneck and some casual jeans. She's been wearing turtlenecks often but I can tell that she hates them. She sits on the couch petting Toby smiling at her cat.

"Why do you always wear those turtlenecks?" I ask.

"Because they're comfortable-" she starts

"No they're not Molly. Whenever you put one on you obviously aren't satisfied with your appearance. And you keep itching meaning that they are very itchy." I say.

"I think-" She starts.

"And they don't really do wonders for your figure the opposite actually." I say, John had said that honesty was the best way to go. Molly pushes Toby off of her lap and she gets up and walks to the front and I hear her put on her shoes and coat and she walks out, slamming the door behind her. John comes in and then asks me,

"What the hell did you do?"

"She kept hiding herself behind those turtlenecks so I asked her why and she tried to pull the 'they're comfortable' and I told her that we both knew they weren't and that they did not look good or do wonders for her figure." I say. John sighs and sits down in his chair across from me.

He's quiet for a long time and then he sighs and says,

"You stupid-ass."

"What did I do?" I ask.

"You-You-You don't say that to any girl. You don't tell them what they should wear and what they shouldn't. You've been doing a good job Sherlock, being polite to Molly, you haven't had a flare up since New Years, I thought we were going clean." John says.

"I was just being honest." I say

"Sherlock! You hurt her feelings, obviously she didn't mind the turtleneck. I'm sure she was going to change if you were going to take her out tonight. You are going to take her out tonight right?" He says.

"Of course I'm taking her out tonight. I'm not stupid, I know how to deal with my wife." I say.

"No you don't Sherlock, she ran out of the flat in tears for God's sake! And instead deducing the crap out of her and her damn shirt that would be the moment where you would tell her she's beautiful. Sherlock why did you let this happen?" John asks.

"There's been tension between us lately. I don't know what, but there's something bugging her, this morning she was all happy and loving and then when we were walking back from our brunch topics were brought up that haven't been brought up since the first day-" I begin and then John sighs and says,

"Sherlock, you've been married almost two damn months and it still hasn't happened has it?"

"What hasn't happened yet?" I ask. John laughs and then says,

"Sherlock, this morning Molly was obviously being flirty with you because she felt relaxed and was excited about today. Then she tries to bring it up in a conversation you most likely brought up your 'when we're ready' crap excuse, I heard you two on New Years talking about it. Sherlock she is trying to tell you that she is ready and it is valentines day." And he looks up and sees that I am utterly lost. "Do you need me to spell it out for you? Molly wants you and her to-" He begins and then it clicks.

"Yes thank you John I quite got that." I say quickly blushing.

"Then get your ass out there and comfort your bloody wife! She was headed in the direction of the park." John says. She was going to watch the ice skaters, she told me once that when she was little her and her siblings went there and skated until her father died when she was 10. I then get up and grab my coat scarf and a few dollars and I was out of the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Molly's POV**

I wipe my tears away as I watch people skate. Why was he so smart, but at the same time so stupid. Did I need to spell it out for him? And then what didn't help is that he was always so cold when he was just trying to be nice. Why was it so hard for him to be nice? I was just so mad, and frustrated, and hurt. That I needed to get out of the flat and away from Sherlock without retreating to work to be confronted by my ass of a boss.

It always calmed my nerves watching the skaters skate. I remember when I was 8 my sister, my brother and I all went here and we skated around that pond until our mother came and forced us to get off the ice. My memories are interrupted when I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind and pecks the place on my neck under my ear.

"I'm so sorry Molly. I didn't mean to be rude or hurt your feelings. I just thought that I was being honest, but I hurt you. And I'm sorry." I hear Sherlock mutter as he pecks my cheek. I sigh and then say,

"Sherlock you can't just keep doing that. I know you mean well but you need to think about what you're saying."

"I know and I'm so sorry. Don't be cross at me please." Sherlock says. He sounded like a five year old apologizing to his mother.

"I forgive you Sherlock." I say and then he turns me around slowly and our lips meet briefly and he holds up two pairs of ice skates. "What are these?" I ask.

"Ice skates, the man that works at the rental place owes me a favor. And I wanted to do something special." He says handing me a pair. I smile and then sit on a bench and strap them on.

When we get on the Ice, I'm a bit wobbly at first.

"I haven't skated since I was 10." I say as I loose balance and fall again, Sherlock catches me.

"I can tell, come on, just move with me." He says and then takes my hand and we try to get me to be able to get up. For a while I'm falling over but after five minuets I'm able to balance.

"Yes I did it!" I say

"Great, now try moving." Sherlock says. So I try to move but I loose my balance again.

"Oh come on Molly, you can do better then that." He says catching me. And then placing one arm around my waist and letting me cling onto his shoulder with my hand we slowly start to move.

"Oh my god I'm moving!" I say smiling.

"Yes, now come on, you can do it without my help." He says and then just takes my hand simply and we skate side by side for hours. Soon everybody's gone and it's just us two on the pond. I look at him and then say,

"I'll race you back to our shoes, I'm freezing and it's going to get dark soon." He grins and then we start off. When we come to the edge of the pond I loose my balance and fall, bring him down with me landing on top of him. I smile at him and we both start laughing. I then kiss him, and I feel something like a spark inside my chest going off, starting small, but by the time we separate, it felt like little fireworks. "Sherlock?" I say.

"Yes Molly?" He asks.

"I love you." I say. He smiles and says,

"Molly. I-I" And then he pauses, it was obviously hard for him, "Molly I love you too." He eventually get out. And then I kiss him again. And at that moment, I know for sure. When we separate I look him in the eye and say,

"I-I think I'm ready." He nods and says,

"As am I." And pecks my cheek before helping me with my shoes.

~00000000000000000000000000000~

When we get back to 221B, we realize that it's only 5 and John and Mary had just left for their dinner date.

"Molly would you do me the honor of accompanying me as my dinner date on this lovely Friday the 14th of February?" He asks, grinning.

"Of course, but I'm going to get changed out of this darn turtleneck." I say.

"You don't have to. You look nice in it.' He says. I smile at him and say,

"Thank you, but I want to change." And then I go to get ready.

I get changed into a nice dress, it wasn't too fancy but it wasn't too casual, it was like a mixture. It was an emerald green color and was nicely fitted around my top and at my waist had a silver belt making my legs seem longer then they were, and ending at the knees with a slight frill. I had gotten it when my sister had gotten married last year. It still fit pretty well. I go into the bathroom and skip over the make-up and I straiten my hair before putting the slightest bit of curls in at the end. I then neatly pull it into a low side ponytail. When I walk out Sherlock had gotten changed into a nice suit. I smile when I see him and say,

"I'm ready to go." He looks at me and smiles.

"Molly Holmes you look absolutely gorgeous." He says. I blush and then walk over to him and he helps me with my jacket and I slip on some flats that match my belt and he hails a cab


	22. Chapter 22

**Sherlock's POV**

Molly eats her salad slowly, trying not to rush with her meal. I smile at her over the table. She looked perfect. The dress she was wearing the sleeves fell at her elbows and the top from her waist up looked like something that a princess dress in a fairy tale would look like, according to the children' books that Molly always reads saying things about when she was little, but with a little more of a modern touch. It then had a belt at her waist and the skirt ended at her knees, giving the illusion that she had very long legs. There was a neat zipper in the back of the dress, but barely noticeable.

She catches me looking at her and she tenses up.

"What is there something in my teeth?" She asks covering her mouth. I shake my head and say,

"No. Is it a crime for a man to look at the women he loves." She blushes and I take the hand that was underneath the table in mine. Her fingers were warm and soft.

"You're eating something I see." She points out pointing to the small soup dish that I had gotten.

"Well, I know that if I don't you'd just order me something anyway." I say taking a tiny spoonful. She smiles and then asks,

"Sherlock, when you asked me to marry you, were you completely serious?" I look into her eyes and say,

"I am going to be honest with you when I first left I had no idea what my feelings for you were, I just knew that I cared greatly about you and you cared greatly about me and when I pictured you with anybody else it made me want to scream. But as the weeks turned into months and then the months into years and then I finished and realized that I could come home and see you again. I knew that I was in love with you Molly. And when I saw you on Christmas Day, I was filled with this emotion that I couldn't explain and marrying you that day right then, just felt right. And I was 100% serious then and I am 100% serious now." She smiles and I see tears threatening to fall. I then kiss her gently over the table and she says,

"I love you." Softly.

"I love you as well." I say softly back and we finish our meal, in mostly silence with occasional glances at each other over the table.

We get back to the flat and Molly makes tea and hands me my mug before sitting down next to me on the couch, leaning her head against my shoulder. Today was the first time that we've actually told each other those very important three words When ever Molly said it, it sent a warm feeling through my chest and made me smile.

"It's so cold outside." Molly says. I wrap my one arm around her and bring her closer to me.

"The tea is good." I say, she smiles and says,

"Thank you." I kiss the top of her head and she places her tea mug down having already finished. I finish shortly afterwords and I place my mug next to her mug. Mrs. Hudson had already started a fire in the fireplace while we were out because our heat was currently broken. Molly shivers and I pull her so that I can wrap both of my arms around her. She smiles and buries her head in my chest when my cell phone dings. Molly picks it up and checks the message,

"John's gonna be home late." She says placing it down. She smiles and so do I, I then kiss her lightly at first but the longer it goes on the more fierce it becomes. I adjust her so it's more comfortable and she then mutters,

"Bedroom." After a few seconds. I pick her up in my arms and carry her into the bedroom shutting the door behind me with my foot.

* * *

**And I'll let your imagination take you from there :3**

**I have started the sequal, yay! And it's coming along really good so far. Wait, I mean, well. haha "Can I English?" XP But yeah, long story short I'm also thinking of doing a mini, maybe 10 chapter fic about what happened in the 3 years between Sherlock and Molly being engaged, and the start of this story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Molly's POV**

I wake up the next morning and turn over. Sherlock's smiling at me.

"Good Morning." I say smiling.

"Morning." He says and then moves my hair out of my face. I smile and then kiss him and we jump when the door is banged open.

"Sherlock there's a client waiting to be intervie-Oh." John says. I blush and bring the covers up further to my neck, just to be safe. Sherlock smirks and sits up.

"Tell them to go on and sit down. I'll be out shortly." John nods still red in the face looking slightly dazed and closes the door after his leaving.

I look at Sherlock and say,

"I don't want to get up but I have to go to work."

"You've still got two hours before you have to get to the morgue, rest Molly you're still tired." He says and then climbs out of bed grabbing his clothing for the day and gets changed before walking out into the sitting room. I smile and sink back into the bed and sleep for maybe another 30 minuets before getting up and throwing on some random clothing (sweatpants and a t-shirt) before walking out.

Sherlock and John are interviewing a young girl, most likely no older then twenty years old. I walk into the kitchen and make coffee as usual.

"So your boyfriend-Oh thank you Molly." John says as I hand him his coffee. He then continues, "So your boyfriend went missing and it's been a year and nobody's found him in all of London?" John asks. The woman nods and then says,

"We were going to be married." And then blows her nose into the tissue she has. I walk over to Sherlock and sit on the arm of his chair and hold out his coffee.

"Would you like your coffee babe?" I ask

"Black two sugars?" He asks taking it smiling.

"Of course sweetheart." I say pecking his lips quickly before taking a sip of my coffee.

"So what's this one about?" I ask gesturing to the woman.

"Her boyfriend, or fiance was kidnapped and it's been a year and he's nowhere in London. They've tried everywhere." John says.

"Maybe he's not in London. If the kidnapper wanted to do a good job of it he obviously wouldn't stay in London." I point out taking another sip of coffee. Sherlock grins up at me and then says,

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"I am Molly and I've done nothing, you have." I say and then peck his cheek and take his empty coffee mug to the kitchen.

"I'll take the case. Molly, John, come!" Sherlock says

"Sorry love, I've got work today." I say back.

"But Moolllyyy." He says

"No buts, I took yesterday off for you and if I want to take Sunday off like the rest of the modern world I have to work today." I say and then I walk up to the girl and ask,

"What was your name I never caught it?"

"Ann-Marie." She says. I smile and then say,

"I wish you luck. I hope that you find him and that he's okay." and then I hug her and she leaves to tell John and Sherlock where he last was.

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

I'm in the morgue and I push another dead body into storage. It's been a strangely good day so far, everybody's been acting strangely nice to me and I have no idea why. I'm just wheeling a body in to storage when someone enters the room,

"Molly Hooper-"

"Holmes." I correct them.

"Dr. Hooper, you did not show up at work yesterday, care to explain?" My new boss asks.

"I was out." I say

"Then why didn't you schedule a day off?" He asks. I turn around and say,

"I did schedule a day off, on Thursday I told you that I was taking Friday off because it was Valentines' Day."

"And that was not a valid reason." He says. I feel my fists ball up,

"But you said that it was fine and that I could take the day off."

"Dr. Hooper do not talk back with me."

"Dr._ Holmes._ I'm married my last name is no longer Hooper, it's _Holmes._" I say, trying to control my anger.

"Miss. Hooper do not try and correct me. You are already on thin ice as it is skipping work yesterday without taking a valid day off, and then I get a request to take off tomorrow as well. If this keeps up we're going to have to let you go." He says.

"Sack me! I've been head pathologist for over 5 years! You really think that your problems are going to disappear if you sack me! The intern is far from ready, the know close to nothing and have no experience what so ever. You can't-" I begin.

"Ms. Hooper." He barks.

"_Holmes_!" I snap back.

"I can very much fire you, I have a good enough reason to. You helped fake the death of Mr. Sherlock Holmes according to the paper, and gave him free access to the lab. I know about the little fling you two shared." He says.

"It's not a little fling. We're married for God's sa-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Dr. Hooper I can and will fire you right now." He snaps causing me to be quiet. I feel tears burning up in my eyes, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of me crying. Not here not now.

We just stare at each other when the doors to the morgue slam open.

"Molly I need to see body number 783-" Sherlock starts but then stops and looks from me to my boss, "Molly what's wrong?" He asks coming over to stand next to me.

"It seams that Dr. Hooper skipped work yesterday without a decent day off request and then requested a day off for tomorrow. And as she is already standing on thin ice allowing you access to our lab whenever you see fit we are thinking about letting Molly go from the staff." He says. Sherlock walks right up to the guy and says,

"Whenever I am in the lab or I ask access for it, I am on a case meaning that I either have to study evidence or take a closer look at a dead body. And I was there when she filled out the request form to let yesterday be a day off for her and you did approve and say that all was good. And tomorrow she was going to go to church in the morning and catch up with old friends and go to her niece's baptism, where she is a God mother for them And as for letting her go from the staff do you really think that's a bright idea judging that the intern isn't present and is as well skipping work. As well as the fact that whenever he sees a dead body being cut open he runs to the bathroom turning green. You will not have only lost not only your head pathologist, but the only pathologist that holds the standards that you are looking for in a pathologist." My boss looks up at him, as Sherlock is over a foot taller then the stout man,

"Who do you think you are coming in here and telling me how to treat my staff-" he begins but then Sherlock says.

"I'm not telling you how to treat your staff, I'm telling you how to treat my _wife _And just as a future reference, I believe that on her name tag it states. Dr. Molly Holmes pathology, and no longer Dr. Molly Hooper." My boss is flustered and then stutters out,

"Mr. Holmes, I can assure you that I have everything under control."

"Obviously not or Molly wouldn't be standing with her fists clenched about to cry, because that's no way to treat staff." Sherlock says

"Sherlock I've got it-" I begin.

"Yes listen to your wife, she obviously knows what's best for her job." He says. Sherlock opens his mouth but I grab his arm and turn him around.

"Sherlock, please." I say. He sighs and then says,

"Okay."

"I'll see you at home." I say and then kiss him quickly before John literally drags him out of the morgue.

* * *

I walk back to 221B, I couldn't believe it, this wasn't fair. I was just sacked!

"_Dr. Hooper how many times have I told you to keep your personal life at home and no PDA in the work space?" He asks me. And that's it._

"_I am so sick and tired of your stupid rules which you don't follow! I never talk about my marriage, or my husband or our flatmate or my cat or my family or anything! While you-you-you talk about your wife and how she's pregnant and how your your kid is having trouble in school! So you have the dare to tell me that I could be fired for breaking the rules. Well then go fire yourself!" I yell._

"_Dr. Hooper your shift is done and don't bother returning tomorrow. Your done here at St. Barts." He says and then walks out._

I walk into the flat and after taking off my coat, my shoes and putting my bag in the main hallway. I go right to the bedroom ignoring Sherlock who starts to say,

"Ah Mol-." But he's cut off by the door closing. I just lay down on the bed and just put my arms over my eyes and let out a frustrated grown. Someone knocks on the door, "Molly?" Sherlock asks gently opening the door.

"Leave me alone." I say rolling over on my side. I feel weight on the other side of the bed.

"Molly what's the matter?" He asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine just leave me alone." I grumble.

"No you're not fine, tell me-" He begins.

"I'm fine just leave me the hell alone for a minuet or two is that to much to ask?" I snap sitting up and turning to him. He nods and then gets up and walks into the other room. I sigh and then get up and walk over to his chair where he's sitting and come up behind it and wrap my arms around his shoulders bending down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, it's just been a long day and my boss is just giving me all this crap." I say and peck his cheek.

"I understand Molly, you asked to be alone and I invaded your personal space. Your reaction was rational." He says simply

"No it was not. I shouldn't have snapped at you. And I'm sorry." I say sighing and closing my eyes, how was I going to tell him I was sacked without him going all insane.

"I understand Molly." He says.

"What did you make of Ann-Marie's case?" I ask.

"Murdered, by her jealous sister and hidden in a basement for a year." Sherlock states casually.

"Poor girl." I say. I then close my eyes and sigh "I have a head ache I'm going to go lie down." I state simply putting a hand to my head which had been bothering me all day, but now was throbbing.

"Okay." Sherlock says and then goes into his thinking position and I know he's going to his mind palace. I sigh and re-enter the bedroom and lie down and after a while drift off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**I know I'm finally updating! OMG, yeah I have spare time tonight so I'm just gonna be updating what I have, I did start a sequel to this but i don't know if I'll finish it. **

**If you get the chance I would appreciate it if you went and looked at my newest fic. 'Don't Leave Me and I Won't Leave You', I started it the other day to expariment with a pairing that I was a bit skeptical about and I'm just about to put up the second chapter.**

**Anyway, Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

Something's bugging Molly. Something happened at the morgue, I needed to go to my mind palace. I close my eyes and let myself try to organize my thoughts. Her boss was obviously the cause of this, why else would she have come home stressed. She never came home stressed, she loved her job. Her job and her education, she loved those two things. But why wouldn't she say. Molly was complicated, one of the most complicated people I knew. Normally I could look at a person and deduce them, give them their whole life story. But the more I deduced Molly, the more doors and blocked roads came up, just sending more questions through my brilliant mind. The only person that I had opened up to and the woman that I had given my life to, the one that I was supposed to know the most about. But she was a complete mystery, like a whole separate case for me to figure out.

I'm interrupted by the sounds of faint sobbing. I sit up and then walk towards the bedroom, where the sobbing is coming from. No doubt it's Molly. I knock on the door gently.

"Molly?" no response. "Molly may I come in?" I ask. Still no response, I try the knob, but it's locked. By now the room is locked. I feel panic rise up in my chest. "Molly open the door." No response. "MOLLY!" I yell and then the door is unlocked.

"What the hell do you want?" She asks, her eyes and face red and puffy from crying. I let out a sigh of relief and then grab her and hug her close to my chest.

"Don't do that again." I say simply.

"Do what?" She asks softly.

"When you didn't respond and then the door was locked I thought something had happened to you." I say rubbing her back gently as she just started to cry again.

"I'm sorry I'm just-I don't know my boss-" She begins.

"I can go talk to him-" I start.

"No." She says quickly. Okay that was a red flag, normally she would say yes to any offer of people doing the talking for her. "Please don't Sherlock."

"As you wish Molly." I say.

"Thank you." She says. I kiss the top of her head, not letting her go until her phone starts ringing in the other room. When she goes to check her phone, I knew what I was doing next time I needed to stop by St. Barts. I was going to interview Molly's new boss.

It's been a few weeks, maybe three or four I haven't been keeping track, and I've been so busy with my case that I almost didn't notice Molly not going to work and has been staying in bed either crying or just staring off into space, and now I'm starting to get worried, today I'm trying to interview my third client for today but I can't focus with all that 's going on.

"John take them out I can't think." I say sharply and then close my eyes and get into my thinking position and then after what seams like a few seconds I hear John calling my name.

"Sherlock." John says.

"What do you want John."

"I think you'd like to know that your wife is supposed to be at work today but refuses to get out of bed." John says. I sigh and then say,

"I don't get it John, I thought I knew everything about Molly, but I don't. And the more I find out, the less it makes sense!"

"Well say hell to that and go comfort her." I then get up and gently knock on the bedroom door.

"Molly-?" I ask knocking, no reply I slowly open the door and enter the room.

I sit down next to where Molly's legs were under the covers. I put my hand lightly on them and she jumps. But when she sees me I feel her relax.

"Molly are you cross with me?" I ask her gently and softly.

"No, I'm just tired and stressed-"

"And you're going to loose your job unless you get going. I know how much that job means to you but you can't let some stubborn thick headed idiot boss let-"I start

"I was fired Sherlock." She says softly.

"What?" I ask her, barely able to hear her. She sits up.

"Fired, sacked, let go, kicked out! My career is over!" She says and starts crying again. I move over so to where I'm next to her and I can hold her to my chest. I try to comfort her but nothing seams to be working, after a while she's crying so hard she's turning purple.

"John!" I call and he rushes in and then says,

"She can't breath Sherlock, move out of the way." And then he gently takes Molly's shoulders and looks into her eyes,

"Molly, breathe." He says firmly but gently

"I can't." She chokes out closing her eyes.

"Molly yes you can just focus on me. Focus on my nose, my ears, my eyes whatever. Just focus on me and take in a deep breathe, ready?" He asks and then he takes a few breaths and eventually she catches on and turns a normal color. But she's still shaking. I pick her up,

"You need a nice bath, to calm your nerves." I state. She doesn't object and lets me carry her into the bathroom, sit her down start the tub and then undress her placing her in the tub.

Once she's in the tub she curls up into a ball and stares at the ceiling, letting the water flow over her.

"Molly?" I ask softly, gently moving the wet strands of hair out of her face.

"I can bathe myself Sherlock." I then sigh and say,

"Molly you are in no place to be left alone with a tub full of water." She sighs and then says,

"I don't know why I'm so sad though. It's just a job, I can become pathologist at another hospital-" But I cut her off and say,

"Molly, I believe I know the reason why you have a certain attachment for working at St. Barts."

"Go ahead, tell." She says sighing.

"Because St. Barts was the only hospital that took you barely a week out of college the first time you went and within two months you were put as head pathologist and have stayed that way for almost 7 years of your adult life. And if you hadn't have been working at St. Barts I wouldn't have met you and none of this would have been happening right now." I say. She then just bursts out into sobs.

"I just don't know what to do. I loved that job, and I just got my PhD. In pathology but hey what good's that when you don't have a job as pathologist." I gently rub her back and then after a few more minuets in the bath I help her out and hand her a towel which she wraps around herself and then goes to get dressed.

After she's done getting dressed she curls up on the couch with Toby, who rubs all over her, meowing and purring as she pets him, causing her to smile. I had never seen Molly like this. I'm in my mind palace, wandering the halls until I come across a door, 'Molly Hooper' it was labeled and then I open the door and all of her information is flashed before my eyes.

_33 years old_

_3 cats growing up_

_Father died at the age of 10_

_Bad relationship with Mother_

_Has an older sister_

_Has an older brother_

_Brown Hair_

_Loves Ice Skating_

_Wife_

I slip out of my mind palace and then get up briskly walking to the door.

"Sherlock where are you going?" Molly asks causing John to look up from his paper.

"Out."I answer simply before walking out.

I get to St. Barts and I walk briskly to the office of Molly's boss. I open the door and barge right in.

"What-?" He asks looking up and then his eyes widen and he gets nervous. "Mr. Holmes what a lovely surprise. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"You know perfectly well what I am doing here." I say. He laughs nervously and says,

"No I actually do not-" But I cut him off and say,

"This is about you firing Molly. May I ask exactly your reasoning for firing her?" His face then turns into an ungrateful smirk.

"Oh Dr. Hoop-"

"Holmes, Dr. Holmes. We're married." I say flatly.

"Well anyway she had missed a day of work and did not have an acceptable reason for missing-" He starts

"She was helping me with a case. John was off with his girlfriend for Valentines Day and I needed someone to help me with the case and Molly was the only other person. She was just too scared to say because you always say, 'leave your personal life at home' which is the exact opposite of what you do. I'm here frequently during the day and the only person you've made that rule with is Molly meaning that you are holding a grudge against her. Which makes no sense what so ever because why would you hate Molly. Unless you fancied her and then found out that she was engaged to someone who was supposed to be dead, and are being strict with her because you don't hate her, you hate me. And you refuse to accept that she is taken and of all people by me Sherlock Holmes, reasoning why you still call her by her maiden name. And about your "wife and kids" I see no wedding band on your left ring finger stating that you are indeed not married and the picture of your "wife" on your desk is obviously your sister, you look exactly like each other except for genders and the kids are the kids from her previous marriage which ended up with her husband being killed." I say. "Do I need to continue?" I ask.

"Tell Molly that tomorrow she is welcomed back as the head pathologist. I'm resigning today anyway." The man said. I smirk and say,

"Good day to you sir."


End file.
